


Hey Jude

by 1967KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Homophobia, M/M, Swearing, these idiots are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967KAZ2Y5/pseuds/1967KAZ2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas dance in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

Dean POV

I hate shifters. But more importantly, I hate the slime. That shit is so gross. But thankfully, we killed the bastard and I got to take a shower. But even better, I got to shower with Cas. We didn’t have sex, but just being that close was enough for both of us.

Since Cas and I had started dating, Sam had been getting his own room. It cost more money, but it was worth the price if I could cuddle my angel in peace without Sam snoring across the room.

After I finished getting the shifter goo off me, we went to a seedy bar on the edge of town, full of loud drunks and even louder music. While Cas and Sam picked out a booth in the corner of the bar, tucked away from the noise, I got beers for the three of us. I place the beers on the table and sit down next to Cas, throwing my arm over his shoulder, drawing him closer to me. God, I love this, being able to love him in public without giving a damn.

Unfortunately, other people did give a damn. A man who was sitting at the bar suddenly came to our table and grabbed me out of the booth. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, huh? Man shouldn’t touch another man like that. Get out of here before I throw you out,” the man growled, clearly unimpressed with me and Cas’s life decisions. 

“Well, I think I was having a beer with my boyfriend and brother and you just rudely interrupted us,” I reply, the smartass in me unable to not show its face. His frown deepened and grip tightened as I smirked, knowing full well I could take this guy down. 

Which was when at that point that Cas got up from the table and punched the guy so hard it knocked him out. Then he sat down to take a sip of his beer. God, I love this man.

“Thanks, babe,” I mutter into Cas’s ear as I kiss his cheek. 

“You’re welcome, hon,” he replies as Sam rolls his eyes at us. 

“Shut up, Sam,” I snap as I pull Cas closer to me. 

We sit in silence for a few minutes before the first few notes of a familiar tune drifts into my ears. I tense up, and I know that Cas understands what’s happening because his hands are drawing soft circles into my hip before he drags me out of the booth.

“Come on, Dean. Let’s dance,” Cas says as he pulls me to the nonexistent dancefloor. His right and my left hand clasp together near our shoulders, our free hands going towards the other’s hip, unsure of how to hold each other, but sure as hell trying our best. 

We spin around the room, unsure of how to move, settling on swaying back and forth. After a few seconds, Cas speaks up, but only loud enough to barely be heard over the music.

“She’d be proud of you, Dean. She loves you. Don’t ever doubt that” he says, reassuring me with a kiss on the cheek.

“How do you know if she’s proud. I turned out to be a hunter, the very thing she hated, let alone all the shitty mistakes I made along the way,” I reply, looking at our feet, too ashamed to look him in the eye. Cas takes his hand away from my hip and uses his finger to tilt my head so I look him in the eyes.

“I know because you grew up to be a wonderful human being despite the shitty circumstances. Because you took care of Sam without a second thought and your own wellbeing went out the window. Because you save people and expect no thanks or gratitude or appreciation from anyone. Because you grew up giving everything you had and never took anything. Because you love people despite the hate that surrounds you. I know she’d be proud of you because I am proud of you, Dean. I love you, no matter what, Dean.”

Through his speech, I start to cry, his love finally getting to me. I smile, kissing his lips before speaking. “Even if I make bad puns and shitty pop-culture references?” 

Cas cracks a smile before saying, “Even if you make bad puns and shitty pop-culture references.” 

“I love you, too, Cas,” kissing him before resting my head in the crook of his neck, his head resting on mine. And that’s how we spent the rest of the song, tangled in each other’s arms, swaying to the music, while I sang the words softly into Cas’s ear.

\------

The next morning, I woke up to a text message, then another, and another, finally stopping after a full minute. Too comfortable lying in Cas’ arms, I fell back asleep within a minute of the texts. 

When we finally woke up, but not out of bed yet, I checked my phone, hoping the texts weren’t about a hunt that needed to be handled right away. But when I opened the texts, it was pictures of me and Cas dancing at the bar last night. After the series of texts, a lone sentence appears on the screen.

“I’m happy for you two.” 

I knew he was thrilled we were finally together, but this was better than any approval he could have given us. 

 

Cas looks over my shoulder, looking at the texts with me.  
“Once we get out of bed, we’ll thank him,” Cas spoke.

“Yea, we will. Once we get out bed,” I reply, wrapping my arms around him, making it easier for me to roll on top of him, which made it hard for him to get out of bed.

He laughed, before saying, “You’re impossible.”

“Quite the contrary, my dear. I am very possible,” I reply, grinning.

“Go to bed, you dumbass.”

“But I’m you’re dumbass. God you’re lucky, babe,” I answer. 

We lay there for the rest of the day, cuddling, happy just for the chance to be together. We aren’t really sure what we’re doing, but we’re sure as hell having a damn good time figuring it out.


End file.
